Feedback, such as online reviews, ratings, or other opinions relating to the quality of a resource provider or service provider, can be made available to prospective consumers. For example, social networks (e.g. Yelp®, Amazon®, Facebook®, etc.) sometimes provide platforms where feedback can be submitted, aggregated, and then made publicly available. Publicly viewable feedback can impact the reputation and popularity of a resource provider, and can persuade prospective consumers whether or not to interact with certain resource providers.
While publicizing feedback can help with distributing information and increasing transparency, current feedback systems are not trustworthy, as it is possible to submit fraudulent feedback. For example, in order to boost their own ratings, resource providers sometimes pose as consumers and post illegitimate positive reviews about themselves. Also, some individuals and organizations are willing to post positive reviews in exchange for payment, even when they have no experience with the subject of the review. Additionally, a user with a grudge may post multiple negative reviews about a resource provider. Further examples exist where fraudulent feedback is submitted, thereby distorting the reputation of a resource provider. Accordingly, current feedback systems may not be able to provide precise quality information about resource providers or other reviewable items and entities.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.